


seasons of our love

by softbabbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Heartbreak, Lowercase, Metaphors, Sad, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbabbles/pseuds/softbabbles
Summary: winter, the season where it all started





	seasons of our love

winter, the season where it all started  
where the one small conversation we had would turn into a valley of flowers

spring, the seasons where we were happy  
where the flowers bloomed beautifully in your day and my night

summer, the season where it fell apart  
where the deadly venom spread and our flowers began to wilt

fall, the seasons where we disappeared  
where the flowers ceased to existed and the moon lost its sun, never to be found again

that’s how we were,   
like day and night we were so different  
like the sun and moon we existed in harmony  
and like the flowers and the earth we relied on each other, even for the smallest of things

but our world was never created to last  
our differences tore us apart  
and the slightest discomfort would break into a deadly plague

i wish summer never came  
i wish we could stay, in our peaceful valley forever  
but alas  
the flowers are now gone  
and our worlds  
shall never be together again


End file.
